vongopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Strona główna
Witamy w Vongopedii, Gwiezdno-Wojennej encyklopedii humoru. W obecnej chwili mamy około . O nas | | | Indeks | Strony pomocy Encyklopedia ta zawiera treści psychodeliczne, które mogą trwale uszkodzić Twoją psychikę. Wchodzisz na własną odpowiedzialność. "Dodaj piasku, wody, miału - i nie żałuj materiału", czyli napisz artykuł Aby utworzyć nowy artykuł wpisz jego nazwę poniżej: type=create bgcolor=#f3f3ff Niezbędnik Zanim zaczniecie pisać, przeczytajcie to: *Vongopedia:Regulamin *Przepis na Artykuł *Tematy Zakazane *Pytania i Odpowiedzi *Artykuły Koszerne Dzieło tygodnia, czyli Shedao poleca left|250px Rebelia - inaczej Sojusz Rebeliantów lub Al-Rebelia, to największa grupa terrorystyczna w Shedałsreich. Została założona przez znanych terrorystów - między innymi Mon Mothmę, Baila Organę i paru innych. Początki tej terrorystycznej siatki sięgają roku 19 BBY. Wtedy to zawiązał się spisek mający na celu zniszczyć legalnie stworzone Imperium, zawierający w sobie także plan zamordowania Wielkiego Imperatora. Rebelianci, buntownicy, rebelianckie szumowiny, rebelianckie świnie jak ich powszechnie określano, nie cofali się przed niczym, by przejąć władzę. Ochoczo poświęcali własnych żołnierzy w samobójczych misjach - życie chociażby bothańskich szpiegów w ogóle się dla nich nie liczyło. Cały artykuł... Polecane artykuły, czyli czy wiesz, że... *...Powstanie Muminków jest także znane jako "Rise of the Mumins"? *...gdzie nie spojrzysz tam cholerne bobry? *...Dzida służy do dźgania? *...Pancernik to krwiożercza bestia? *...Shedmarka była najcenniejszą walutą galaktyki? *...Rudy był opancerzonym na maxa okrętem? *...Prawie napisałem artykuł? *...COMPNOR był organizacją dobroczynną? *...Fremenom brakowało wody? *...Bitwa o Geonosis dowodzi, że Halcyon nigdy nie walczył uczciwie? *..."FUCK(T)" był najpoczytniejszym dziennikiem galaktyki? *...Darth Krayt nie wychodził z domu bez swojego pancerza? *..."Czterej pancerni i pies" to dzieło o przygodach Dartha Krayta? *...Sojusz Defensywny został stworzony, by bronić Nebla Draygo przed złem? *...jeśli zżera cię Ciekawość to zajrzysz na tę stronę? *...w Piekle nigdy się nie nudzisz? *...Józef Organa chciał uszczęśliwić wszystkich nawet wbrew ich woli? *...Bail Organa nie potrafił nawet niczego obalić? *...Exar Kun był żarłokiem? *...Leia Organa woli metal od lateksu? *...Rebelia była największą organizacją terrorystyczną? *...Kessel stała się celem pielgrzymek? *...Bastionowicze są wśród nas? *...Tauntauny pachną świeżym piżmem? *...Padlina jest wyjątkowo pożywna? *...Bitwa o Tatooine została rozstrzygnięta dzięki whisky? *...jeśli nie możesz być Shedaem, zostań Nadistotą? *...do dziś nie wiadomo czym był Psiball? *...w Potrójnym Zerze najlepszą częścią jest tytuł? *...Ben Mitchell cierpiał na lateksję? *...Eskadra Wściekłych Wiśni nie miała sobie równych? *...Fajka wodna jest owiana legendą? Ery Stara Republika Grafika:Old.png Powstanie Imperium Grafika:Imp.png Rebelia Grafika:Reb.png Nowa Republika Grafika:New.png Nowa Era Jedi Grafika:Njo.png Dziedzictwo Grafika:Leg.png Era Shedao Grafika:She.png Uwagi, Skargi, Zażalenia Co powinniście wiedzieć: * Ku przestrodze - zapoznajcie się proszę z listą tematów zakazanych do tworzenia. * Jako niezbędną lekturę polecamy wszystkim Przepis na Artykuł * Przebudowa techniczna Vongopedii trwa - trzymajcie rękę na pulsie! * Wkrótce na stronie pojawi się oficjalny timeline - na razie zapraszamy wszystkich do zapoznania się z zawartością Niezbędnika zamieszczonego powyżej. * Artykuły, które polecamy ze względu na ich duży poziom humoru i wysoką jakość oznaczamy jako Artykuły Koszerne - zapraszamy do zapoznania się z ich listą. * Moi drodzy, rejestrujcie się - dzięki temu wasza praca na pewno będzie łatwiej zauważona, a wy sami macie szansę stać się jednym z Shedaopedzistów tygodnia :) * Nie kopiujcie tekstów z innych Wikipedii, ewentualnie grafiki i zdjęcia - POD WARUNKIEM, ŻE SĄ ŚMIESZNE I NAWIĄZUJĄ DO DUCHA VONGOPEDII. * Zanim napiszecie w swoich artykułach święte imię Shedao Shaia zajrzyjcie najpierw tutaj - Vongopedia:Shedaologia. * Trwa głosowanie nad możliwą zmianą nazwy naszej encyklopedii - Shedaopedia czy Vongopedia? ZAGŁOSUJ! Ogłoszenia prasowe *''2007-04-07'' Założenie Vongopedii *''2007-04-08'' Vongopedia w ekspresowym tempie przekracza liczbę 200 artykułów *''2007-04-11'' Vongopedia bije kolejną granicę - ponad 300 artykułów! *''2007-04-18'' Kolejna setka za nami - 400 artykułów! *''2007-04-28'' Vongopedia idzie jak burza - pułap 500 artykułów został przekroczony! *''2007-05-30'' Ponad 600 artykułów na Vongopedii Shedaopedzista tygodnia W tym tygodniu użytkownikiem, który wykazał się wyjątkowym poczuciem humoru, zboczeniem i chorym umysłem zostaje: *'Piett' Zwycięzcy gratulujemy i serdecznie współczujemy :) Skrzynka Admina *'Do napisania:' Yuuzhan Vong, Nowa Republika, Stara Republika, *'Do poszerzenia:' Imperium, Las Ewoków, *'Do poprawy:' Jeśli jakiś artykuł łamie wg Was regulamin i powinien być usunięty bądź poprawiony, wpiszcie jego nazwę w tym miejscu. Miejsce na Twoją reklamę * Chcesz się dowiedzieć więcej o Gwiezdnych Wojnach? Zapraszamy na największą i najlepszą polską stronę poświęconą tej tematyce - Bastion Polskich Fanów Star Wars oraz na tamtejsze forum. * Polecamy także najlepszą i najwiarygodniejszą w Internecie angielską encyklopedię o Star Wars - Completely Unofficial Star Wars Encyclopedia. * Również zapraszamy do największej na świecie Wikipedii o Star Wars - Wookieepedii. * Zaś żądnych wiedzy i preferujących polską mowę zapraszamy do największej polskiej Wikipedii o Gwiezdnych Wojnach - Biblioteki Ossus. Kategoria:Vongopedia